


Skipping Work

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolde is feeling horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Work

Loke left his horse at the front ‘gate’ of the upper Goldspur farm after dismounting. He hadn’t heard from Isolde all day, but that wasn’t strange, considering the lack of mobile phone reception in the area. Usually she at least came by to visit him, though.

“Hey Mrs Goldspur, have you seen Isolde?” he asked Idun. The Goldspur matriarch was busy mixing together some feed for the cattle, but she turned around to face him when he appeared.

“No I haven’t, but if you find her, tell her that I want to see her,” said Idun, crossing her beefy arms over her generous chest as a scowl appeared on her face. “She was supposed to be the one feeding these animals.”

“Okay, I will,” said Loke. He hoped that his lax approach to work hadn’t rubbed off on her. His want to be with her had changed that, anyway.

Loke continued walking around the farmyard, looking for any sign of Isolde. Maybe her boots or a flash of her hair. Or her pants, she’d used them as a flag once. He blushed at the memory.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and memories that he nearly tripped over Alexander. Or Hannibal. A twin.

“Woah there kid, you nearly tripped me over,” said Loke.

“Did you have a nice trip?” one twin crowed, and the other roared with laughter. Little terrors.

“Ha ha, very funny,” said Loke with a roll of his eyes. “Hey, have you seen your sister?”

“Noo,” said one twin.

“She’s hiding from mama,” the other twin whispered, grabbing onto Loke’s shirt with sticky fingers and pulling him down to his level. Those sticky fingers then went in his hair, and Loke grimaced.

“And where is she hiding?” asked Loke, keeping his voice low so that Idun wouldn’t hear. The twin who’d grabbed him made his ear all sticky and slobbery when he whispered in it.

“In a silo,” the twin whispered. The other one screamed loudly in Loke’s other ear. Loke groaned as he got up.

“Hannibal, Alexander, leave your sister’s boyfriend alone!” Idun called. “He’s going to be your brother in-law one day, you can torment him then!”

“Thanks,” said Loke. He rubbed his sore ear and then tried to wipe the sticky slobber from the other. Standing up straight, Loke looked around. There were three or four silos around Goldspur’s farms, and Isolde could be in any of them.

After checking every single silo, Loke climbed up the rope of the last one and sneezed at the grain dust.

“Gee, you’re messy. Did you bathe in the grains?” asked a familiar voice. Loke smiled and walked around the upper part of the silo. Isolde was sitting on the bench near the window, smiling at him.

“I fell in them a few times,” said Loke. He walked over to his girlfriend and sat next to her, where she greeted him with a kiss.

“Silly boy,” said Isolde. And then she kissed him again, her tongue going into his mouth. Loke moaned and kissed her back. His arms went around her, and then Isolde had gotten his jeans unzipped and cock out before he knew what was happening. Her hand slid up and down his shaft, making him moan into her mouth. She bit his lower lip as she pulled away from him.

“So why are you up here?” asked Loke.

“Mama wanted me to feed the cows but my pussy just wanted you,” said Isolde. She got up and pulled her shirt off, leaving it on the floor. “I knew who I wanted to listen to.”

“So you’ve just been up here waiting for me all day?” asked Loke. “And what if I didn’t come?”

“I knew you would,” said Isolde. “But if you didn’t, I have toys and fingers to entertain myself. I’ve been doing that all day anyway. You know how sometimes you wake up and just want to hump anything that moves?”

“Yes,” said Loke. Now that he looked around, he could see various dildos and vibrators in random places.

“I was doing that but then I heard you arrive so I thought I’d sit in the window and watch you run around,” said Isolde. She laughed, and then unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. She wasn’t even wearing any panties.

“I suppose I did look pretty funny,” said Loke.

“When the twins attacked you, that was hilarious!” said Isolde, and laughed again.

“Did your mum know that they were such little terrors when she named them?” asked Loke.

“No but I think that they’re definitely living up to their namesakes,” said Isolde. “Anyway, enough about the twins. Want to see my twins?”

“Very smooth,” said Loke.

“Because I want to see yours,” said Isolde. “Come on. Up and undress.” She clicked her fingers, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she grinned.

Loke stood and let his jeans fall to the floor, then pulled his underwear down to free his cock as well. Isolde walked over to him and grazed her fingers along the length of his cock, then moved them lower to squeeze and fondle his balls. He moaned at the feeling, bucking his hips up into her hand.

While Isolde was busy fondling him, Loke moved his fingers between her legs and started stroking. Now she moaned, moving her hips as his finger slid over and then into her. She spread her legs a little, clearly wanting more. He wanted more too, more than just her fingers and hand.

“I knew you wouldn’t come prepared so I have my own stash,” said Isolde, walking over to a wooden box and opening it. She pulled out a box of condoms. “Wanna pick one? They’re all the same but…” Loke took one out, spurred on by the slickness on her thighs and his fingers.

“Are we gonna do it sitting up?” asked Loke, looking over at the bench.

“Nah, someone might happen to look up and see us. Don’t want anyone but you seeing these,” said Isolde, and squeezed her breasts.

“Floor it is, then,” said Loke. “At least it’s clean up here.”

“Of course it is, I didn’t want to get grain in uncomfortable places,” said Isolde. “But hey, there’s a blanket I keep up here.” She took it out of another box and spread it out on the floor. It was soft and thicker than Loke had expected. When he laid down on it, it was surprisingly comfortable. Not as good as a bed, but better than bare wooden floorboards.

“So you’ve been up here masturbating all day?” asked Loke, watching as Isolde spread her legs and lowered herself onto him. She moaned and wriggled around a little, more than was necessary for just getting comfortable. He moaned at the feeling.

“Yep,” said Isolde. “All day. And I’m still not satisfied.”

“And still very wet,” said Loke. He slid in and out of her so easily, and she moaned as he tried to go deeper. The slick sounds were turning him on more than anything.

“I think I recorded myself playing,” said Isolde, moving her hips back and forth. Loke moand, more at the feeling than anything else. She bounced on him, and he grabbed her ass and squeezed. She moaned and ground down on him, her breathing getting a little heavier as she threw her head back and moaned.

“For when I’m feeling lonely?” asked Loke.

“Oh yeah, I’ll give you a copy too,” said Isolde. Loke put his hands on her hips and pulled her down, making her moan louder. She began to rub her clit, so he did it for her, giving his hands something to do instead of holding her.

Loke’s fingers rubbing her clit added a whole other new dimension to Isolde’s pleasure. But she still wanted more, so he began to pinch her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through her from more places than before. She moved her hips up and down faster, her breathing coming in ragged pants now. She was so close, she just needed a little more.

Remembering something that she’d liked, Loke trailed his hands up Isolde’s hot and sensitive skin and pulled her down to kiss him. The angle changed, and now Loke could do more, moving his hips to thrust up into her. Isolde moaned louder at the new angle, moaning his name. She cried out loudly as she came, clenching around him and bringing him over the edge too.

As they lay there panting, Isolde felt some of the annoying arousal slipping away. Fortunately, she had a boyfriend here who could help her with that.

Unfortunately, there came a knocking at the tube leading into and out of the silo.

“Isolde!” Idun called. “What did I say about hanky panky?” Isolde rolled her eyes and laughed. Maybe she had been a little too loud that time.


End file.
